


The Crush That Turned Into Something More

by MamaNoctis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Bottom!Ignis, I have Noctis' older self imagined into this but you can decide whatever timeline you want for him, IgNoct, Ignis is 17 in this, M/M, Older Noctis, Teacher-Student Relationship, top!Noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaNoctis/pseuds/MamaNoctis
Summary: High school senior Ignis Scientia held the biggest crush on his teacher- Mr. Caelum. He would go home and imagine things, filthy things. Things he wants the man to do to him. One day after leaving a personal item of his in Mr. Caelum's classroom, he sooner or later gets what he's been wanting.





	The Crush That Turned Into Something More

Ignis held the biggest crush on a gorgeous teacher. He refused to admit it when his friend Prompto called him out on it, but every time he thinks of that man.. He can’t help but imagine their bodies pressed flush against one another, pinned underneath the man as his hole is stretched as the cock pounds into him- He tells himself not to think about the man but could never help it as he jerks off with images appearing in his mind.  

 

“Noctis-!” He’d call out when reaching his high before slapping a hand over his mouth at the most disgusting thing he’d done for about the hundredth time. Fuck, Ignis has never been this horny.

 

As he walked to college literature, he noticed the feeling of someone keeping their eyes on his ass. He turned to catch the possible culprit and there stood only Mr. Caelum, soon feeling his face heat up from blushing. “Mr.. Mr. Caelum.” He nearly stuttered on his words and hoped the man didn’t think he’s intimidated. 

 

Noctis smirked and stepped forward, pulling a journal out- Oh Gods, it’s the one that Ignis keeps absolutely filthy writings with him in! Ignis gulped as his shaky hands reached out to grab the journal. Before Noctis let him take it out of his hands, he leaned in to whisper in his ear. “I want to talk to you during lunch.” Oh shit- did he see? 

 

Their fingers brushed as Ignis pulled his journal back which nearly caused him to jump back. He then nodded to what Noctis had said, “Y-yes sir. I’ll be there.” He turned the opposite direction and speed walked to his next class, not wanting to be late. 

 

The whole day, Ignis had been trying to cover the hard-on he was afraid to see was actually there. Noctis’ voice is so deep and sexy, if humans had the ability to melt then Ignis would definitely have evaporated by now. He tried so hard not to think about how he could be bent over on Noctis’ desk with his ass exposed to the man or how he’d like to ride the man like a whore on his chair. Gods, he shouldn’t be thinking about having the daylights fucked out of him during a class- he can’t masturbate here! 

 

He pressed the book harder to his crotch in hopes that the pain will make his erection go back down. He gritted his teeth, trying to not let out a needy whine. 

 

When lunch arrived, Ignis raced to Noctis’ classroom and set his stuff on a desk. “Mr. Caelum-” 

 

“I’m here, Ignis.” Noctis’ voice could be heard right behind him as the door closed gently. He turned to face him, losing his breath when he noticed a few buttons of his shirt are undone. Noctis found Ignis staring for a moment before reaching a hand to his cheek, immediately retracting it when the student jerked away. Uh oh. “Shit-- Did I misread the situation?” Noctis moved his hands to fix the buttons until Ignis pressed a hand to his chest. 

 

“You..  You haven’t. I was just shocked, I love you!” Ignis’ eyes widened at the blurted confession, stuttering with his words. “I-I’m sorry, that was so-”

 

Noctis chuckled and pressed his lips to Ignis’, “It’s alright kid.” He wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled Ignis against him. “So, is this okay?” 

 

Ignis set his hands on his shoulders and nodded, forgetting about his hard-on. “Y-yes, sir.” 

 

Noctis felt his erection and smirked, “And how would you feel if I fucked you nice and hard in my chair?” Taking Ignis’ whimper as approval, he pulled him over to the chair and gestured for the student to sit down. After he did so, he kneeled in front of him and unbuttoned his pants. “Tell me Ignis, what are all the fantasies you’ve had about me?” 

 

Ignis shuddered upon the contact of Noctis’ tongue against his cock. “I-” He wrapped his legs around Noctis’ shoulders and gently pulled on his hair. “I-I have imagined you touching me, just like this.” He moaned out softly as one of Noctis’ hands lifted his shirt and played with his nipple. He mewled at the touches and tried to move hips against his mouth, “P-please, I’m so-”

 

Noctis let go of his cock and stood up, “Mm. What else?” 

 

Ignis gulped and reached to undo more buttons on Noctis’ shirt, “I’ve wondered what it would be like with your c-cock inside of me.” 

 

“Yea?” He leaned down in and helped with Ignis’ trembling hands. “What do you imagine me fucking you against?” 

 

After opening his shirt up, Ignis slid his hands all over Noctis’ skin. “On your chair, o-on your chair, or.. Somewhere. Anywhere.” 

 

Noctis smirked and reached into one of his drawers, “Glad I’m prepared for something like this.” He pulled out a bottle of lube and a few condoms, soon unbuttoning his own pants. “I’m gonna need you to bend over on my desk.” Ignis obeyed and got up, pressing his top half onto the desk top. Noctis pulled Ignis’ pants down along with his boxers and squeezed one of his cheeks, causing the young man to gasp out. Noctis lathered his fingers with lube and rubbed one of the fingers against his entrance. “You sure you want this?” 

 

“Yes s-sir, please-” He gripped the edge of the desk as those fingers began to press into him, Gods it felt so good. 

 

“Have you been preparing yourself for me, naughty Scientia?” Ignis moaned and pressed his hand to his mouth to stifle any noises as he grinded against the fingers, “Have you been  _ this _ horny?” 

 

Ignis felt himself tremble because of the man’s deep and sexy voice. “M-Mr. Caelum-”

 

“Noctis. Call me Noctis when we’re together.” After preparing Ignis, Noctis made sure to cover his now protected cock with lube and put a condom over Ignis as well to prevent a mess anywhere. He then slowly slid into Ignis. “I want you to know that the pain.. It will get better. Promise.” 

 

“I-I know, I have always imagined how big you would be- I-I mean- forget what I said.” 

 

Noctis leaned down and slid his tongue along the outer shell of his ear as he began to move inside of him. “Gods, N-Noctis, please..” 

 

“Need to be fucked hard already?” Ignis moaned and moved against his cock, making it quite clear how badly he needed it. Noctis shoved his cock in and groaned as the boy cried out in pleasure.

 

As time went on, Ignis’ hands moved all over the desk while the man’s cock pounded into him. Far better than he imagined. Noctis intertwined their fingers as their climax grew close. Drool began to roll from Ignis’ lips, feeling the older man hitting his prostate with that big cock of his. 

 

“Mr. Cae- Noctis.. I’m-” Noctis gently pulled on Ignis’ hair and bit his teeth into his shoulder. Ignis came with a high pitched whine and dug his nails into his hand.

 

A minute after they released, Noctis pulled out of him and helped him stand properly before lifting him up. Ignis ran his fingers through Noctis’ hair and pressed a kiss to his lips which Noctis returned before sitting in his chair. 

 

Ignis dug his fingers into the man’s shirt as he felt his cock enter him once more. Gods yes, just like what he had fantasized about but even better. 

  
“You ready for round two, **_Iggy_ ** ?”


End file.
